Tierra de Pasiones
by Paolita-chan
Summary: Sakura ah conocido a la familia Uchiha Mikoto y Fugako dos personas respetables pero que pasara cuando conozca a los hermanos Uchiha. Se lo dedico a mi Sensei, Grax y Felix.
1. Prólogo

Hola gente espero que estén bien como sabrán algunos tuve unos problemas con los fic anteriores por eso los borre mis mas sinceras disculpas pero no se preocupen este no lo voy a borrar y como ya dije antes el que quiera me lo puede pedir por mail que esta en mi profile tengo Irresistible y Crepúsculo los tres libros bueno ahora si este fic se lo dedico a mi Sensei Kathleen para usted Sensei que tanto me apoya y quería también agradecer a Grax por ayudarme también bueno sin mas ni menos los dejo leer en paz

_**Tierra de Pasiones**_

**Prólogo**

_Londres, noviembre de 1836_

- Sakura estas despierta – Dijo su padre del otro lado de la puerta Sakura al escucharlo bajo rápido de la cama y se puso una bata que estaba que tenia al lado se la arreglo lo mas rápido que pudo.

- Hija no me digas que todavía estabas durmiendo – Dijo su padre mientras entraba con seguido por dos criadas que traían un enorme caja en brazos Sakura al ver la caja se sorprendió.

- Ah que se debe esto padre – Dijo abriendo la caja dentro de ella había un hermosos vestido a la francesa rococó realizado en seda, con peto triangular decorado con cintas, falda y sobrefalda, además de exquisitos encajes.– Es divino pero a que se debe te conozco no me regalas cosas así por nada.

- Bueno si hay una razón – Dijo resignado Sakura espero a que continuara – Bueno mi querido amigo Fugaku Uchiha nos a invitado a pasar unos cuantos meses en su hogar en Francia pero como sabras en este momento tengo demasiado trabajo aquí por eso quiero que vallas tu en mi lugar – Kenshin miro a su hija que estaba sorprendida por lo dicho.

- Quieres que valla a Francia en representación tuya por que tu no puedes ir – Dijo todavía sorprendida.

- Exacto Fugaku es un gran amigo mío y no me gustaría rechazar su invitación por eso quiero que vallas – Le dijo.

- No padre si crees que lo voy hacer no pienso dejarte solo en fiestas eres mi padre y si no estoy detrás tuyo cuidándote todo el tiempo no se que serias – Le dijo un poco alterada.

- Hija ya estoy grande para cuidarme solo por favor te lo pido hazlo por mi el es un gran amigo mío no quiero defraudarlo por favor – Sakura miro derrotada a su padre bacilo un poco pero asintió con la cabeza.

- Esta bien padre solo lo hago por ti padre cuando iré.

- Cuando estés listas partes hoy – Dijo un poco apenado Sakura se sorprendió de nuevo.

- Que! Eso quiere decir que esperaste hasta ultima hora para decírmelo – Dijo alterada.

- No te alteres por favor hija vamos prepara todo para el viaje yo are los preparativos esta bien – Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

- Si padre no te preocupes bajare cuando este lista – Dijo sonriente Kenshin sonrió complacido.

- Bien ustedes ayúdenla te espero abajo hija – Dicho estoy salio de la habitación.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura se encontraba con Kenshin al lado del carruaje que la llevaría.

- Hija no te deprimas estaré bien tu tía Tsunade dijo que vidria llegara mañana o pasado ella se encargara de mi –Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla lo que izo que Sakura se relajara un poco.

- Promete que te cuidaras – Dijo preocupada.

- Claro que lo haré hija no te preocupes ahora ve – Sakura abrazo a su padre y subí al carruaje que salio apenas subió vio a lo lejos como su hogar desaparecía a lo lejos.

– n.n – n.n – n.n – n.n – n.n – n.n – n.n – n.n – n.n – n.n – n.n – n.n – n.n – n.n – n.n –

Bueno que les pareció el Prólogo espero que les haya gustado en el siguiente capi todo se podrá más interesante Besoss:

Paola


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola gente como están? Espero que bien espero que les allá gustado el prologo a mi si tal vez mas adelante les cambie algunas cositas pero por ahora no como siempre este Fic va dedicado a mi Sensei Kathleen y a mi amiga Grax ella dos son lo mas muy buenas amigas de verdad y sus fic estas pero de 10 de ellas estoy aprendiendo y por ultimo al amor de mi vida Felix te amo con todo mi corazon bueno listo eso es todo los dejo leer es paz espero que les guste el capi nn.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, no son creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Tierra de Pasiones**_

Sakura mira por la ventanilla del carruaje es el hermoso paisaje de Epinay-sur-Seine después de unas semanas de viaje para Sakura el paisaje de Epinay era el paraíso lo único que pedía era llegar ya a su destino, nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo como el en que se encontraba ahora, por lo que ya estaba un poco enferma de tanto viajar solo quería poner los pies en tierra y terminar con el condenado viaje de una vez.

El tiempo pasaba y su salud no iba de lo mejor no podía mas las nauseas eran insoportables estaba a punto de sacar las cabeza por a ventanilla del carruaje y tirar todo el desayuno al suelo cuando no podía mas el carruaje paro de golpe lo que hizo que Sakura pegara un salto del susto.

Ella miro por su ventana haber por que habían parado y con lo que vio se quedo muda habían llegado a la mansión Uchiha magnifica era la palabra correcta para describirla, su jardín era extenso y con gran variedad de botánica la mansión presenta un bloque rectangular del, que sobresalen seis torres y cuenta con ventanas que aumentan de altura en los pisos superiores y bien proporcionada atemporal y bonita eran las palabras para describirla (Lean un comentario cuando terminen al final ¬¬) pero no pudo apreciarla por mucho tiempo ya que su puerta se abrió mostrando al conductor que le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a bajar ella con gusto acepto su mano bajando de la carroza las puertas de entrada se abrieron, dejando salir a un hombre bien vestido de gala el hombre era alto pelo marrón y rasgos severos sus ojos eran del mismo color que su pelo (creo que era así el padre de Sasuke si me equivoque me lo dicen que lo arreglo), Sakura lo reconoció el era Fugaku Uchiha una vez en su infancia el había venido a pasar un tiempo con ellos el era un hombre muy severo pero tenia su lado bueno y cariñoso.

Fugaku al verla sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a ella.

- Sakura bienvenida como a estado el viaje – Dijo mientras se inclinaba levemente como todo caballero Sakura le sonrió.

- Es un gusto verlo Señor Uchiha y el viaje a estado muy agotador – Le respondió.

- Jajaja si ya lo creo y por favor no me llames Señor Uchiha solo Fugaku señor me hace mas viejo de lo que soy – Le pidió amablemente.

- Esta bien Fugaku.

- Así esta mejor ven vamos pasa – Dijo educadamente mientras les hacia señas a unos criados para que llevaran las maletas de la pequeña Fugaku le ofreció brazo

Como todo caballero, Sakura apenada lo acepto y se dirigieron dentro de la misión.

La puerta principal nos dejaba ver un salón enorme y en el medio de ella avía una inmensa y ancha la barandilla era de madera suave y pulida con, el salón era todo blanco amueblado al estilo Hepplewhite que daban un toque agradable.

Sakura vio como una mujer bajaba las escaleras era mediana de pelo negro azabache igual que sus ojos que podrían dejar mudo a cualquier hombre y con cuerpo digno de una mujer, Sakura la reconoció ella era Mikoto Uchiha había acompañado al Señor Uchiha en su viaje a Londres así que también había tenido el gusto de conocerla era una mujer muy educada y refinada con un gran corazón.

Ella bajo las escalera y se dirigió donde estaba Sakura junto a su marido la mujer sonrió gratamente al verla.

- Sakura es un enorme placer tener con nosotros – Dijo amablemente.

- El placer es todo mío Señora – Sakura iba a continuar pero Mikoto la interrumpió.

- Señora no por favor – Le dijo Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

- Mikoto el placer es mío por cierto tiene una casa hermosa.

- Gracias por el elogia pequeña.

- No Mikoto pequeña no mírala es toda una mujer – Dijo Fugaku Mikoto se rió por el comentario mientras Sakura se sonrojaba.

- No es para tanto Fugaku dinos Sakura cuantos años tienes – Le pregunto amablemente.

- Tengo 15 años – Dijo avergonzada los dos adultos se que quedaron helados.

- 15 tan poco – Dijo Fugaku sorprendido.

- Perdónalo Sakura es que no aparentas 16 años pareces mas grande – Dijo Mikoto.

- Si eso ya me lo digiero muchos – Dijo apenada

Pero a decir verdad Fugaku y Mikoto tenían razón para estar sorprendidos Sakura para apenas ser una chica de 15 años aparentabas más su cuerpo era el de toda una mujer bien desarrollado y sus rasgo pasarían por lo de una mujer en su plena juventud cuando en realidad era una niña en pleno crecimiento.

- No importa nos confundidos perdónanos ven te llevaremos a tu habitación Al salón blanco para que descanses debes estar agotada después de un viaje tan arduo – Le dijo Mikoto.

- Si estoy muy cansada nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo como este – Le comento un poco avergonzada.

- No te culpo ven te llevare yo misma a tu habitación – Le dijo Sakura asintió con la cabeza se despidió con una leve inclinación de Fugaku y siguió a Mikoto por detrás ella

La siguió escaleras arriba y después por un pasillo las paredes eran de madera color miel la guió hasta un puerta Mikoto dentro en la habitación seguida por Sakura su habitación era magnifica en su mobiliario y accesorios, prístina en su blancura. Blancas eran las alfombras, blancas las cortinas. Todo el mobiliario estaba pintado de blanco, con filigrana dorada: las mesas, la cama, el ropero y el tocador, hasta la repisa de la chimenea era de mármol blanco. El sofá y las sillas eran un sedante contraste en dorado y azul, al igual que el grueso cubrecama.

En color y sencillez, era el cuarto de una mujer. El tocador, los delicados adornos colocados en todas partes, los cuadros en los muros, aceites y perfumes en el cuarto de baño separado, todo lo confirmaba. Era una habitación sumamente cómoda.

- Esta será tu habitación durante tu estadía espero que sea de tu agrado ya los criados guardaron tu equipaje descansa Sakura a la hora de cenar mandare por ti nos vemos después – Sakura con un gesto se despidió de Mikoto que la dejo sola en su habitación.

Sakura contemplo su habitación un momento nada más pero el sueño la estaba venciendo así que se dirigió a su ropero para buscar unos de sus piyamas, eligió uno de seda blanca corto se fue a su tocador para peinar un poco su largo y sedoso cabello color rosa después de eso se dirigió a la cama y se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-

El molesto sonido de la puerta la hizo despertar de sus sueño se levanto con pesadez y bajo de la cama poniéndose una bata que tenia junto

- Señorita Sakura se puede pasar – Dijo una voz detrás.

- Si – Dijo Sakura la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una joven vestida de criada era casi de la misma estatura que Sakura solo un poco mas baja su pelo marrón largo atado por dos trenzas y sus ojos del mismo color que su pelo.

- Es un placer conocerla señorita Sakura mi nombre es TenTen y seré su dama durante sus estadía – Dijo inclinándose levemente Sakura sonrió.

- Es un gusto TenTen.

- Disculpe que la allá molestado durante su sueño pero dentro de poco se servirá la cena – Dijo educadamente.

- No hay problema mejor antes de cenar me gustaría asearme.

- Enseguida le preparare el baño señorita con su permiso – Dijo TenTen que desapareció detrás de la puerta de baño.

Sakura espero sentada en su cama después de un tiempo TenTen salio del cuarto haciendo entender que el baño estaba listo Sakura entro en el baño no tardo mucho en salir TenTen la ayudo a vestirse con unos de sus vestido color rosa pastel, Sakura se sentó en su tocador y TenTen la ayudo a peinarse dejando su hermoso pelo suelto estaba hermosa y sencilla.

- Se ve muy bonita señorita – La lavo TenTen.

- Gracias TenTen bueno mejor bajemos se no hizo un poco tarde – Dijo TenTen asintió con la cabeza TenTen le abrió la puerta Sakura educadamente y la guió hasta el comedor.

Bajaron las enormes escaleras y una puerta que había abajo entraron en ella y se encontraron con un enorme comedor sus paredes eran de color canela una enorme mesa de madera en el centro una sillas también de madera en el la punta de la mesa se encontraba Fugaku que se encontraba entretenido hablando con su esposa Mikoto que se encontraba a su lado pero noto que había alguien mas en la mesa en ambos lado frente a frente se encontraban dos chicos que dejaron con la boca abierta a Sakura el de las derecha era un chico alto de pelo largo color negros (según Katsura y yo creemos que son de ese color) su cuerpo era el de todo un hombre y debajo de sus ojos tenia unas orejeras bien marcadas, el de la izquierda era un poco mas bajo pero de igual musculatura su pelo era negro corto y sus ojos eran color azabache.

Sakura no salio de la impresión hasta que Fugaku le hablo.

- Sakura que bueno que nos acompañes ven siéntate al lado de Itachi – Dijo y amablemente un criado le ofreció una silla a Sakura al lado del chico alto.

Sakura un poco avergonzada se sentó en la silla ofrecida levanto la cabeza y noto como el chico de frente la miraba y no solo el si no el chico de al lado también la miraba eso izo que Sakura se intimidada mas.

- Sakura te presento a mis hijos Itachi y Sasuke – Dijo Mikoto viendo que Sakura no estaba enterada.

- Es un gusto conocer a tan bella dama es un placer mi nombre es Itachi – Dijo el que e encontraba a su lado en un tono que intimido a Sakura que le dedico un tímida sonría.

- El placer es todo mío - Dijo

- Un gusto señorita espero que su disfrute el tiempo que pasara en nuestras tierras sea de su agrado mi nombre es Sasuke – Dijo Sasuke frió Sakura se calmo un poco su vergüenza y le sonrió ampliamente.

- Es un gusto Sasuke – Dijo Sakura.

- Bien ahora si como Sakura se encuentra con nosotros a comer – Dijo Fugaku.

-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-u-U-

Espero que le allá gustado me lo agradecen por como me mate escribiendo y buscando cosa de la época me lo tiene que agradecer con review si me dejan review escribo mas rápido y capis mas largos nn y si me desean suerte con mi novio Felix y me va bien les hago un capi de 10 si no algún día subiere el capi sueño de amor se esperan que esto muy ocupada con el estudio me esta yendo de 10 deséenme suerte por favor quería agradecer **gabriela28 – Yoshton** – **Jesybert** - **kaoru-uchiha** – **ikamari - Pinguina Uchiha – Cherrymosh – Zandy** - **Musa 555 - setsuna17 - Gothic-sweet angel **gracias por los review nn que apoyo tan lindo gracias mil gracias me despido Chauuuuuu:

Paola


End file.
